Life at Hogwarts
by mauradersbabe
Summary: i suck at summaries...i can tell ya this...it'll be great! please r


Characters-

James Henry Potter

Lily Elizabeth Evans

Sirius Mark Black

Ceclia Dawn Lopez

Remus Michael Lupin

Raven Azure Stevens

Peter Philip Pettigrew

Ashlee Malaine Danielle Donagon

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did but I don't so jus ta let ya know! R&R

Aboard the Hogwarts express!

James Potter was walkin' down the Kings Cross Station to get to platform 9 3/4 with Sirius Black; James' best friend next to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; to get on the train to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their seventh year. James couldn't wait to finally get to talk to Lily Evans, his 'long time love of his life' again.

James and Sirius were already at the station before they new it. They soon met up with Moony and hung out with him talkin' about such things as Lily Cecila, and Raven.

"Moony so what's goin' on with you and Raven?" James asked with a cocky know-it-all look on his face and in his tone.

"Oh not to much. I still don't know if she likes me or not, I guess I never will though it's our last year here, I wanna make the best of it! I'll get her though." He said grimly. "Just you watch. So enough about me and her; what's goin' on with you and Cecila, Padfoot?"

"Oy we're gettin' somewhere!" Sirius said apprehensivly, while James sniggered and muttered somethin' like 'You tellin' her that you wanna get married isn't gettin' somewhere hunny!' "Anyways back to what I was sayin' 'Prongs', I think she's really startin' to come around. I mean who on Earth could ever resist the 'Black charm'? Have you guys ever seen anyone that could? I didn't think so!" He said cockily while the other two laughed at their idiotic friend while he punched them playfully in the arm.

"Ow, Sirius what the hell was that for?" James asked Sirius eyein' him warily.

"For bein' a acehole! You know what that was for and don't tell me you don't. I can see that you and Lily aren't goin' anywhere are you?"

"No were not I'm sorry to say. No matter what I do she keeps resistin' my smile! No girl has ever been able to do that, without the exception of her, I just don't get it." James said sadly but not showin' any emotion in his face.

"Maybe it's because you are so damn cocky!" Remus said seriously. "I mean think about it, what do we do all the time? We jinx Snape or anyone we want to. You keep runnin' your damn hand through your hair, You are constantly askin' her out! No do you see why she doesn't like you?"

"Yea I guess I will have to tone it down a little bit won't I guys?" He asked his best friends. They were soon goin' to answer him when Peter, Raven, Lily, Ashlee, and Cecila came over.

"Hey you guys! How are you? How was you summer we wanna hear all about them." Cecila said in an enthusiastic voice starin' at Sirius eyein' him like he was candy.

"Oh it was great...."At this point Lily wasn't even listening to Remus, her mind driffted off to think about James. She had noticed that James hadn't stuck his hand through his hair at all since she had got there and that he hadn't asked her out at all either. She wondered whether he had just given up on her because of how many times she had turned him down. But then she suddenly wondered why she was thinkin' 'bout him since she hated him so much.

"Hey does anyone know who got head boy and head girl?" Raven asked excitedly. Just then an Owl flew through their window on the train and had two letters hooked on the feet in a pouch. James saw one was to him and the other to Lily, he handed hers to her and he took his. Then they both read them and jumped.

"Lily what does yours say? " James asked slowly. Afraid of what he might hear.

"I...I'm...No that...that can't...theres a mistake...there's gotta be.." She get ramblin' tell Remus said "Lils you're rambling!"

"Oh sorry guys. It says that I am Head Girl. What does your say James?" She looked at James almost as fearful, if not more, fearful than he had looked at her.

"I'm Head Boy, that' what it says. Damn Remus why didn't you get it? You're perfect for the job, you and Lily. Not me. Wait there's more." He said fiddlin' the rest of the the paper that he found. "It also has a letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been made Head Boy. The reason for this is becuase we think that you can handle the job. We know that you and Miss Evans might think that Mr. Lupin would be a better canidate but we wanted to give someone else the chance. Also fortunate for you and your Quidditch team, you've been made Quidditch captin. You will need to figure out when the practices are going to be and book the Quidditch pitch and tell you teammates. You also need to recruit new players as Mr. Scott, and Ms. Michaels, left. Congratulations again,

Professor Minerva McGonagall,

Professor Albus Dumbledore,

Professor Hooch.

P.S. You and Miss Evans with have to meet in the prefects compartment to tell the prefects what to do.

They all stood dumfounded as he read the letter aloud to everyone and then Lily said. "Shit Potter we need to get going! The meeting is in 5 minutes. Bye you guys." With that her and James left.

"Why the hell would they still make me Head Boy? I mean I can understand Quidditch captin but Head Boy?" Lily could tell that this was really making him frustrated to.

"I don't know James but they did. You're going to have to get used to it okay." She wasn't trying to be harsh with him but that is the way she thought it came out. They arrived in the room a little bit later and were out by ten minutes later. Then James and Lily were in the same room for 20 minutes saying that they were going to clean up. What they didn't know was that soon Lily would make a move that no one thought possible.

(A/N) Yay a cliffhanger! kiddin' but does Lily really do what you think she does or is it something you think that she would do. Is James really in love anyways? Please RR

Love ya alls!

Tori


End file.
